Episodes
Phil of the Future's Working Title: The Out Of Timers Broadcast episodes are written with a Cold Open, followed by Act One and Act Two, and then a Tag. Typical script has 25 scenes and is 30 pages long. . . Season One: 2004 - 2005 . "Future Tutor " First day in school: Phil tutors Keely in Algebra. Pim competes with Debbie for Chalk Monitor. . "Future Jock " Phil uses the Penny Missile to become an impressive gymnast all for Keely. Penny Missile used by Pim to launch garbage can (and be punished for it) (and get revenge on Phil for her punishment). "Corner Pocket " Phil assists Keely after cheerleader tryouts don't go well to keep the truth from her mother. Seth silently plays billiards. Pim tortures Debbie with raisins. Missive: ''Your parents want you to be happy in whichever of life's path you choose. . 104 "You Say Toe-Mato " Four-toed Phil wants to go on the field trip to the tomato ranch. Phil tells Keely the truth about the Diffys being from the future. Pim and Debbie raise money for Mr. Hackett's operation, not knowing it's for a toupee. ''Missive: ''Your friends love you for who you are. . 105 "'Meet the Curtis'" Caveman Curtis is discovered by the Diffys. Pim is trapped at Debbie Berwick's sleep over. ''Missive: Everyone has value. . 106 "Phenomonally Yours" Phil tries to get Marla not to like him. Pim plays the gong in the orchestra. Missive: Think about what the other person's feelings. . 107 "Milkin' It" Lloyd thinks Phil's milk engine at the science fair may force the Diffys to move away. Pim "writes" Galacta Girl stories for writing class. Missive: Take charge and make the future that you want happen. . 108 "We'll Fix It In Editing" Filming the meteor documentary piece brings out the bossy side of Phil and costs him his pals. It's a track meet with Pim as a fast walker. Missive: Friendships can be put back together if it wants to be. . 109 "Double Trouble" Sandwich-loving bullies Jerry and her brother Myron strong-arm Pim and Phil. Special appearance by the rabbit Cookie Junior. Ceramic lawn ornaments are adopted from Mandy Teslow's front lawn. Curtis, what did you do? Missive: Everyone has some good inside them that can be channeled. . 110 "Unification Day" Ninth grader Phil has to decided between spending the evening with his family celebrating Uni Day's world peace, or attending an eleventh grade party with his chums. Pim must cook Uniloaf all by herself. Missive: Precious memories lie in family traditions. . 111 "Your Cheatin' Heart" Drama class brings out the drama as Keely may have her first boyfriend, Tanner, but Phil suspects that Tanner isn't being true to her. Pim breaks up Bradley and Debbie, so Debbie wants "Pim Lessons" to salvage the relationship. Missive: Real friends watch your back, telling you what they think, even when it will hurt you in the short term.. . 112 "Age Before Beauty" The New Ager makes Keely 25 years old, old enough for Mr. Hackett to think that she's a substitute teacher and ask her out for her first date. Pim and Bradley try to muscle bribes out of Chef DuPre. Missive: Give a relationship time to develop. . 113 "Phillin' In" To get the afterburner card for skyaking, Phil has to watch over Pim. Lloyd and Barbara go on an automobile road trip. Missive: Make fun of your little sister and she'll get even and then some. . 114 "Daddy Dearest" A replicant of Lloyd is trained to be a cooler guest presenter of American Folk Music. Curtis visits the dentist with a caveman-sized molar in pain. Missive: ''You love people for their imperfections, not their "coolness." . 115 "'My Way'" It's a talent show and Keely needs Phil's help to overcome her stage fright. Pim and Bradley take cared of their bag of flour, "Chuck," for Life Skills class. ''Missive: Victories and friends come in all sizes. . 116 "Team Diffy" - plus "Gag Reel" as tag 22nd Century prankster Andy Baxley coerces Phil into pranking the new Friar Fred statue in return for giving the Diffys a lift back to 2121. Pim makes a "good-bye" video for the Monday morning announcements. Missive: When you're pressured to do something you know is wrong, get your parents' advice. . 117 "Doggie Daycare" 100 dollar Festapalooza Concert tickets require Phil, Keely and Curtis to stoop to picking up poop. Pim pretends to be injured to make Debbie serve her. Missive: ''Commitment to friends. . 118 "'Tanner'" Tanner broadcasts that Phil has been sent back to second grade to improve his penmanship. Pim is bothered by a guilty conscience posing as Berwick. ''Missive: Don't care if people laugh, as long as you can laugh at yourself. (Thanks Lloyd!) . 119 "Future Halloween" An evil Debbie Berwick terrorizes Pickford by forcing students to bake cupcakes, leaving Keely, Phil and Pim to save the day. Missive: You can have too much of a good thing. . 120 "Raging Bull" Razzed Phil goes to the 50s dance without Keely, but with Myron and a bull instead. Pim trains Curtis to be her dad for a home parent conference as Barbara and Lloyd celebrate their wedding anniversary. Missive: ''Even when you've ticked them off you can always depend on your real friends. . 121 "'Neander Phil'" Malfunctioning Wizrd randomly exchanges the minds of Phil and Curtis during a date. Pim fights off Debbie's celebration of their friendship, yet even trying yoga doesn't help one bit. ''Missive: Be yourself. . . Season Two: 2005 - 2006 . 201 "Virtu-Date" Virtu-Goggles allow Phil and Keely to visit a virtual mall of the future where Phil becomes jealous of Keely's attention given to Robby, their android waiter. Fashion Zombies ostracize Pim from their sleep over. Missive: ''Friendship can bloom into something new. . 202 "'Versa Day'" Squabbling siblings sent schoolward: Pim causes embarrassments for Phil, while Phil protects Pim from Fashion Zombies' revenge. Lloyd and Curtis go job hunting. ''Missive: Never judge a person until you've walked a mile in her boots. . 203 "Dinner Time" Old-fashion dinner party to fool new neighbor Mr. Hackett goes awry due to a time hole. Pim trying to sell the house during the party. Missive: ''Cut the hedges the way Lloyd tells you to. . 204 "'The Giggle'" Not studying changes Keely's future for the worse, so it's up to Phil and Keely to pass Mr. Messerschmitt's Omicron Gambit to save Keely's future. Pim and Curtis go to a scary movie. ''Missive: ''Take responsibility when your actions hurt others; fix things. . 205 "'Mummy's Boy'" Curtis chaperones the museum field trip where Phil retrieves a time machine temporal pump valve and Keely is introduced to her new camera operator Owen. Pim vs. Ms. Mip, the substitute teacher. ''Missive: Friends have their own lives and other commitments that sometimes get in the way, but they still love you. . 206 "Tia, Via, or Me... Uhh" Tired of doing "girl-things" with Keely, Phil introduces her to the new girl in school, Via, and then misses out on spending time with Keely. After ten months in the Twenty-first Century, Pim finally unpacks and has to deal with Barbara's involvement in redecorating her daughter's bedroom. Missive: ''Tell those closest to you your true feelings and there will be fewer conflicts. . 207 "'Get Ready to Go-Go'" School dance, but the time machine is fixed, so Keely asks out Owen instead. Via asks out Phil. Teased by the Candida, Pim makes her own date. ''Missive: Distractions aside, some people are just meant to be together. . 208 "Phil Without A Future" Career Day Supervisor Mr. Messerschmitt insists on Phil deciding on what he will do with the rest of his life. Pim tries out a career as a corrections officer. Missive: It's your own life to live as You Want. . 209 "Happy Nirday" Phil tries to make Keely's birthday special, but his efforts are hampered by Lloyd's removal of all the batteries from their future gadgets, including the skyak. Pim has her first crush (Simon) and the worst hair day possible. Missive: The best gifts are the personal ones. . 210 "Time Release Capsule" A to-be-buried time capsule and a note to themselves can undo the Diffys ever being stuck in Pickford, even undo Phil and Keely. Pim turns an ailing science rat into an extremely profitable scam. Missive: ''Value true friendship because it lasts forever. . 211 "'Maybe-Sitting'" Phil and Keely try to baby-sit Mr. Messerschmitt's misbehaving nephew, but resort to using the New Ager. Pim markets volcanoes in the garage. ''Missive: Make a promise, keep a promise. . 212 "Ill of the Future" - Greenemia runs rampant through the Diffy household. Keely accepts a date from the football quarterback. Missive: Trust your instincts and don't be swayed by really bad advice. . 213 "Christmas Break" While decorating the Diffys' tree, Phil reveals the first time that he saw Keely. Lloyd recalls the purchase of their house. Missive: Buy an Astro Tree; it's guaranteed not to kill us. . 214 "Good Phil Hunting" Keely is mistaken for a math genius and becomes the role model for the advanced math students while Phil is stuck doing her homework. Pim uses static electricity to get revenge on Candida by electrocuting her so her hair would stand on end. Missive: Everyone has gifts that others find valuable. . 215 "Stuck In the Meddle With You" Keely plays match maker for Grace and Grady without realizing that Grace really likes Phil. Clairvoyant Pim manipulates superstitious Mr. Hackett. Missive: Phil's right. No, they get together, so Keely's right. Wait, it's that some people can't see their perfect match even when they're right in front of them. . 216 "Where's the Wizard?" Phil's missing Wizrd falls into the hands of Danny Dawkins, then Vice-Principal Hackett, so Keely and the Diffys pose as aliens to trick Hackett into handing it back over to them. Missive: Um, Pim always has a plan that she can sell ... always have pudding handy for protection ... no, wait, hand back the Astrolator when you're first asked and maybe you'll get to keep your new physique and locks? Oh, I don't know ... . 217 "Pim-Cipal" Pim becomes Principal For the Day, fires Neil Hackett, and becomes a despot. "White Panther" and "Mr. Fuzzy Bear" plot her overthrow. Missive: When you see something is wrong, work to change it. . 218 "It's a Wonder-Phil Life" Phil exposes his secret to the world, becoming the BFMOC, but losing Keely in the process. Pim cheats in weight lifting competition. Missives: One true friend is everything. The only person you're competing to be better than is you. . 219 "Broadcast Blues" - plus "Gag Reel" as tag To rake in the bucks, Pim tricks Keely from investigative news reporting to infomercials. Phil wants Keely back doing real news. Missive: To thine own self be true. . 220 "Phil of the Garage" When Lloyd destroys the floor of Phil's bedroom, sloppy Phil moves into the garage with Curtis and takes over with his new found independence. Curtis moves into Phil's old room and spills the beans about Pim's tunnels. Missive: The grass isn't always greener. . 221 "Not-So-Great Great Great Grandpa" The lame prankster at school is actually Barbara Diffy's great grandfather and interfering with his future can delete Barbara, Phil and Pim. Pim has a plan to set events right. Missive: Working together, even overwhelming problems can be solved. . 222 "Back to the Future (Not the Movie)" Finally admitting their feelings, Phil and Keely become a couple. Pim uncovers that Lloyd had known how to fix the time engine all along. The time machine goes back to the future without Keely (or Curtis); although, there is a dramatic good-bye scene in front of the entire school.